The present invention relates to remote keyless entry systems for vehicles, and in particular to a key fob of a remote keyless entry system.
Remote keyless entry (RKE) systems for vehicles enjoy wide use today, with RKE systems adding additional functions over and above the more conventional lock/unlock, trunk release and alarm functions. Such functions may include, for example, power door open/close and remote engine start. Typically, the conventional key fob transmits a vehicle function request whenever a button is pressed, whether inadvertent or not.
In addition, some RKE systems employ a passive key fob where certain vehicle functions are performed based on, for example, the proximity and direction of movement of the key fob relative to the vehicle, rather than only reacting to the actuation of a button. While most functions are performed on these passive devices without the need to press a button, there may be buttons on them for the infrequent occasion when the user wishes to activate a vehicle function outside of the normal passive activation parameters. But again, inadvertent pressing of a button can cause a vehicle function to be performed even when the operator does not wish it to be.
For some, a RKE function being performed when a button is inadvertently pressed is a significant annoyance. For example, when a key fob is in ones pocket or purse, an alarm or trunk release button may be inadvertently pressed, causing the key fob to transmit the requested vehicle function even if not desired by the one carrying the key fob. One may then have to pull out the key fob and press the button again or go over to the vehicle to counteract the inadvertent vehicle function performed.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a way to limit the potential for inadvertently actuating the buttons on a key fob while still allowing for quick and easy access to the buttons when desired by the user.